bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/A New Face at Bullworth: Part 4
It's been a few days since the New Year's party, and a few interesting things have happened. First off, after what happened, Charlie decided to stay at his Aunt's house for a few days. He didn't talk to any of us during that time. I guess the dude just needed some time to himself. Next, many of the Preps and Greasers got into a large brawl, or "rumble", out in one of the poorer areas of town, New Coventry. My clique tried to get me involved, although I bluntly refused. I have better things to do than get my teeth kicked in, because let's face it, I wouldn't be that great at taking down anyone. Finally, it's the last week of break before we start our second semester. I think everyone is dreading having to go back to class, including myself. I hate my Trig class. I'd soon rather have detention than sit in that class. At least I would be doing something productive in detention! As of right now, I'm in Michael & Charlie's dorm room. Boy, this place has become like a second home to me. Michael and Nicole are sitting on the couch, discussing when Nicole has to go back to her college. Bradi and Jimmy are watching Charlie, who is playing his guitar. He has a song playing from his laptop, and from what I can see he's pulled up the guitar tab for that song. I think the song is Crystalised by The xx, from what Charlie told me. I'm just sitting on the couch reading a rough draft of something Charlie wrote up. I got bored, so it seemed interesting. "You know, Charlie, this is pretty good. If you keep up stuff like this you could get your work published," I say to Charlie. Charlie then screws up and lets out a sigh in frustration. "You kinda screwed up my rhythm, Edgar, but thank you. It's one of my dreams, although it probably won't happen," Charlie replies. "I'm bored. What's something fun we could do?" Jimmy asks. "We could go camping," Bradi suggests. "That has got to be one of the worst suggestions I've ever heard," Charlie states, bluntly. "Charlie!" Nicole exclaims. "What? I'm just being truthful," Charlie says. "Then enlighten us, Professor Charles, on why it is such a terrible idea," Michael replies. "First off, it's freezing outside! I'm not about to go out into the wilderness when it's freezing! My toes will fall off! Second, if there was a killer lurking out there, I'd be the first one to go out of all of you. Since I smoke, logic states stoners die first in a situation with a killer. Either way, I end up dead. No Bueno, man, no Bueno," Charlie explains, which causes Michael to chuckle. "True. But, do you have a better suggestion for what we should do?" Michael questions Charlie. "Not really. Dude, it's cold out. I'd rather just stay inside and write." "Well you better not go all 'The Shining' on us." "If I do, I'll make sure you're the first person I'll go for, Michael," Charlie says sarcastically, and chuckles. "Are you kidding me? If that was to ever happen, and it never will, you would knock me out in one punch. That would save us 90 minutes of suspense, stereotypical jump scares, and horror movie clichés," Charlie continues. "Well then, Charlie, since you want to be the homebody and stay cooped up, what do you plan on writing?" Bradi asks Charlie. "You know what? I honestly don't know. I have a lot of ideas. I could work on my current novel, or I could write something dealing with horror or thriller. Michael, you might've just inspired me," Charlie says. "I expect to have my name in the 'Special Thanks' list if it ever gets published," Michael jokes. "Well if it's going to be along the lines of horror or a thriller, what would the plot be?" I ask out of curiosity. "That's my problem, Edgar. I have so many ideas, yet I usually can't settle on which one to go with. And if I do decide which idea to go with, I procrastinate so much I don't end up finishing it, or even starting on it in some cases. And then I get writer's block, so that screws me up," Charlie responds. "How about you write about a serial killer at the academy? That could be interesting," Jimmy suggests. "Clever. I actually like that one, Jimmy. But I'll need other ideas to fall back on. C'mon people, help a struggling writer get some ideas," Charlie says. "How about a vampire or werewolf attack? I don't know, Charlie, I'm not the best at horror ideas," Bradi says. "It's fine. I can work with them. Now I just got to decide which idea I'm going with," Charlie says. He then sits down on his bed, but then gets back up and looks at the clock. "Shit, I'm going to be late! Later guys!" Charlie then runs out the door and down the stairs to go out of the dorm. Hmm, I wonder what he was so worked up about. Charlie sure can be odd sometimes. "What was he in a rush for?" I ask everyone. "It's Thursday, isn't it?" Michael asks everyone. "Yup," Bradi replies. "Edgar, every Tuesdays and Thursdays around 4:30 Charlie always leaves to go to meetings for the writers club we have here. Did you think he was just being a dick all those times he didn't show up to hang out?" Michael explains to me. "Charlie's in the writing club?" I question. "Yeah. Dude loves to write, so obviously he's going to be a member of the club. Since they meet every Tuesday and Thursday, we never plan anything big, since Charlie hates to miss out on anything important." Michael further elaborates. "Well what does he do in this writing club?" I ask out of curiosity. "Write, obviously," Nicole says. "From what he's told all of us they write a lot, and then come up with ideas for projects. We could always go visit if you really want to. It's held in Galloway's classroom." "I guess so. Got nothing better to do," I respond. "Okay then team. Onward, to go annoy Charlie!" Michael says with enthusiasm. We then leave to make our way to the main building. Why they still let students in during the break, I will never know. When we get to the building we head towards the English classroom on the bottom floor. As we enter his class I am surprised to see a lot of people I would never expect to be in the writing club. There's Casey, who's a jock, Algernon, a nerd, Tom, a bully, Lefty, a greaser, and a lot more people. The teacher, Mr. Galloway, and the other students, seem to be listening to something Charlie is talking about. "Okay, so I have an idea. I was in my dorm room before I got here thinking of something to write, when my friends gave me a few ideas. Then, on my way here I thought about one of the ideas, which was a serial killer at the academy. That idea was really interesting and clever to me and I thought, 'You know, that would be a good plot to see on the big screen', you know as a slasher/thriller. That's when it hit me: why not bring it to the big screen as a film?" Charlie explains to the other students. "Well, that was a major misuse of your time," Algernon remarks. "I'm about to misuse my foot up your ass. Now shut up and let me explain," Charlie fires back, which causes a few students, including myself, to chuckle at. "Charlie, what did I tell you about cursing?" Mr. Galloway asks Charlie, and sighs. "Sorry. But look, my point is, why don't we all do a project in which we write some stories and then adapt them into short films? Now you're probably thinking, 'This is stupid', but hear me out. We all could split up into teams, write our stories, and then we all could team up with the Photography and Tech clubs to adapt said stories into short films, with maybe some of our own acting, if you're good at acting. C'mon, it'll be fun," Charlie proposes. "Interesting," Casey says. "Besides, we need to leave a mark on this place. We're all graduating this year, although I could've graduated last semester if I wasn't forced to graduate with the rest of the graduating class, and the incoming students to this club need to remember what we accomplished. Do you want to be known as the people who wrote? Well, we will be, but let's have something the students can look at and say, 'Damn, they did good. Let's try to one up them', although that won't happen. So, what do you say?" Charlie elaborates, trying to give inspiration to the others. "I'd be down for it," Lefty says. "I guess so," Algernon reluctantly remarks. "Galloway, do you think you can meet with Ms. Phillips and the Tech teacher to try to set this up?" Charlie asks Mr. Galloway. "I can try, although I don't know what they'll say. I'll ask them and get back to you all next week," Mr. Galloway responds. A bell rings and then the class is then dismissed. Charlie seems rather shocked to see all of us. "So, you all decided to sit in on one of my meetings? Were you that bored?" Charlie asks. "Aww, look at our little Charlie. Looks like he might be the next King or Kubrick," Michael jokes. "I was just curious to see what you all did in the writer's club," I claim. "Well now you've seen the rather boring life and alumni of this academy's writing club," Charlie replies. "You know, if we can get this project going, I'd like you all to be in my short film. I'm going with Jimmy's idea. You all better know how to act though." "First, see if it actually happens, then we'll see if we'll be a part of it," Bradi says. "Ooh, I sense attitude in you today, Ms. McGuire," Charlie remarks, and chuckles. "C'mon, since you're done with your meeting let's go back to the dorm and watch some '80s movies to bask in the cheesiness," Michael suggests. "I call, 'Real Genius'!" Charlie yells. "Screw that, 'Weird Science'!" Jimmy says. "Alright, Queen, first one back to my dorm room picks the movie," Charlie challenges to Jimmy. "Fine," Jimmy replies. "I think you forgot I have the keys though!" Charlie yells, and darts off towards the boys dorm, with Jimmy chasing after him. "C'mon, let's go make sure the idiots don't trip up the stairs and hurt themselves," Michael says, and we begin our way back to the dorm. We end up watching Real Genius and Weird Science, in order to please both Charlie and Jimmy so they don't argue. They're both good movies, but you can definitely tell they were made in the '80s. I'm also pleased about Charlie's idea for the writer's club. Hopefully it goes through, as Charlie seems to really want to do this. I think he wants to leave a mark on the academy... in a good way. Can't wait to see what happens. Category:Blog posts